Modern communication systems have a large number of capabilities including integration of various communication modalities with different services. For example, instant messaging, voice/video communications, data/application sharing, white-boarding, and other forms of communication may be combined with presence and availability information of subscribers. Such systems may provide subscribers with the enhanced capabilities such as providing instructions to callers for various status categories, alternate contacts, calendar information, and comparable features. Furthermore, collaboration systems enabling users to share and collaborate in creating and modifying various types of documents and content may be integrated with multimodal communication systems providing different kinds of communication and collaboration capabilities. Such integrated systems are sometimes referred to as Unified Communication and Collaboration (UC&C) systems.
UC&C enables people to interact, communicate and collaborate using a rich set of mediums including voice and video. However for UC&C to operate correctly networks play a substantial role in providing an acceptable experience for both voice and video which have large dependencies on bounded network performance metrics such as delay, jitter and packet loss. To facilitate these requirements, network operators need to enable end-to-end Quality of Service (QoS) especially on slower links such as Wi-Fi and Wide Area Networks (WANs). When networks are not enabled for proper QoS, users may experience unacceptable performance degradations such as loss of audio, video artifacts, distortions and/or freezing. All of this may lead to end-user frustration and declining confidence in which productivity may suffer.